It's All Organic to Me
by Aquaformer
Summary: Christine is a female human who has a crush on a specific Autobot and prays that he will like her too, but first said autobot must become human. i do not own transformers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. No slash here, just plain organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles. I would like to thank :icontlcoopi7: for giving me the mischievous idea. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel Prime was irritated; Ultra Magnus had wanted to check on how Optimus Prime and his crew were doing, now that they had finally located them on earth, a planet full of "icky" and "disgusting" organic creatures. Sentinel had Jazz so scared about meeting the organics that Jazz almost declined to go, but Ultra Magnus ordered the bot to go, and so the bot joined Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime on their journey to earth. And so, after having lost the small group for 50 years, Ultra Magnus was going to check on the small group, as the Decepticons were now attacking on the far fringes of the galaxy. But the team never expected the trouble they would soon find on the tiny planet known as earth.

Upon arriving and touching down, sentinel was the first one out of the ship, and flipped out as he saw not only Optimus and his team there, but all the "disgusting" organics around the ship. Being the panicking idiot that he was, Sentinel waited for the other Autobots to approach before throwing up the shield to keep out "organic contamination." However, Sentinel was unaware that there was one partial organic/ partial Cybertronian femme that would be able to get past the shield using her key. Sari did not like these new Autobots as they treated her friends like scrap and she was not going to stand for that. Fortunately, for Sari, only Jazz was aboard the ship when she went on. Jazz was clearly afraid of the little girl, who used that fear of the unknown against her to get to her friends. Jazz finally realized that organics were not as bad as the glitchhead made them out to be.

And after the misunderstanding was corrected, Jazz left with the other Autobots. And headed back to their temporary earth base, an old run down car factory. Inside sat another friend of the Autobot's who was completely human, a girl named Christina, who was slightly older than Sari, but was one of Sari's only human friends. Jazz was still nervous in meeting Christine, but he found out she was pretty cool. Christine was a 20 something college student who had befriended Sari when she used to babysit her. Christine had short dirty blond hair that was as straight as a pine and piercing icy blue eyes. She was not skinny, but she was not fat either, she was average build with a slight bit of stockiness. She had a heart of gold, but it hardly showed under her tough exterior. Jazz was intimidated by the tomboyish femme, as she looked like she meant business, though he would come to learn that she could cut loose and have fun too.

Meanwhile, when Sentinel, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus returned to the ship, they found it empty. Ultra Magnus needed to communicate with his generals and the Cybertronian counsel and so sent Sentinel and Optimus to find Jazz and the others. And while Sentinel went off on his own to find them, Optimus knew where to head, and went back to their earthly headquarters. He was surprised to find Jazz chatting with Sari and Christine, like it was a perfectly natural thing to do. Optimus smiled, he knew the organics were not so bad, and Jazz was starting to see that two.

Three hours later, Sentinel finally found the Autobot base, having searched through Detroit to find his comrades. When he entered, he was shocked by what he found, the rec room was a mess, Bee and Bulkhead were playing an earth game with Sari, Optimus was monitoring the monitor, ratchet was in the makeshift med bay, and some "disgusting' female creature was sitting in Jazz's hand talking to the bot like it was no big deal.

Jazz, seeing that Sentinel had finally arrived, asked Sentinel to come over and meet someone. Sentinel, not realizing what was about to happen, went over to his officer to see who or what Jazz wanted to introduce to the Prime. But before Jazz could even introduce Christine, the girl was gone from his hands and sentinel felt additional weight on his broad chin. Jazz looked over at sentinel and broke down laughing, it was too funny. Sentinel was not sure what was going on, but as others started to laugh, he had to find a mirror, and when Bee transformed, and used one of his side mirrors to show Sentinel what was so funny, things got even funnier.

Christine was lying across sentinel's broad chin, trying to give him a big hug. The normally reserved Christine, who loved the color blue, loved Sentinel's coloration and wanted to show it, but the trouble was she was having trouble hanging on as Sentinel ran around panicking and trying to shake the girl off his face, afraid to use his hands to touch her and take her off. His panic dance had every Autobot in stitches as well as Christine and Sari, just before Christine got flung threw the air and was safely caught by Prowl before being placed back on the ground. Apparently, Christine was excited to meet sentinel, but the feelings at this point were not mutual. Christine felt bad that sentinel was scared of her, but she was not going to give up, as she was determined to get that bot to at least tolerate her, if not more.

Christine had heard stories from Optimus Prime and knew what kind of Bot Sentinel Prime was, but she was determined to make him hers. _By the time I am through with you, you will be begging to be near me_ thought Christine about Sentinel. And without another word, she slipped into her room at the base and fell asleep, dreaming of what she could do to get the organic-phobic bot to fall for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. No slash here, just plain organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles. I would like to thank :icontlcoopi7: for giving me the mischievous idea. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Christine got up the next morning, got dressed up, and headed out the door, as it was Sunday and time for her to go to her church. She felt somewhere deep inside her, that Sentinel was her soulmate, and so she wanted to pray about it and hope that her prayer was answered. Christine left before most of the others were awake and only Optimus saw her leave out the door, not knowing where she was going but he could see that she had a determined look on her face. Optimus said goodbye and then went back to monitor duty. This day was not going to be like any other, as it would be the start of something that few, if any, would see coming.

Christine made her way to church and offered a wholehearted prayer to the Lord her God, asking if he would answer her prayer about Sentinel being the right "person" for her. She prayed earnestly, hoping with all the hope she could muster that God would indeed answer her prayer. Little did she know that her prayer had been heard, and would be answered, just not exactly in the way she expected.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Sentinel was just waking up for the day, he climbed out of his berth and headed to the wash racks, hoping to remove the stuff "left behind" after almost having a sparkattack from "organic contamination." Sentinel, though highly intelligent in some ways, was not always the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree; hence he missed Prowl giving him a glare and Bee laughing. Sentinel went on to the washroom, and began to rinse himself off, taking great care to wash wherever that "female organic" had touched him, unaware that something was happening to him, ever so slowly.

Meanwhile, church service got out for Christine and she soon met up with Sari and the two of them headed over to the Autobot base. Christine said nothing, as she did not want to hear the robots mocking her if her earnest request was not granted, and so she answered that church was good and there was no news to report, other than there would be a get together for all church members in a few months. Christine did not say much about church or her faith, as she did not want to have to try and explain it for the umpteenth time to a bunch of bots programmed to look for logic over all else. Sometimes Christine and Sari would talk about faith, but that was about it.

In the mean time, Sentinel was showering, and was having a slight amount of trouble reaching the top shelf where the clean towels were located, but he thought nothing of it, as a clean one had been left accidentally on a lower shelf and he grabbed it, dried off and headed out. He figured someone must have moved the shelf up, and that was why he could not reach it, little did he know what was actually happening to him, as it was so subtle that almost no one noticed, no one that is but Prowl and Jazz, who being ninjas had been trained to look beyond what the optic can see. But thinking it was just their tired optics, they said nothing.

Meanwhile, as Sentinel entered the rec room, Christine, being the sneak that she was, had Optimus distract the bot, which he was more than happy to do, while she climbed up on to him. And while Optimus kept the dumbaft distracted, Christine did her best to scale the blue oafish snowplow. It took some time and quite the effort, but she eventually scaled the large blue plow, who was still unaware of her presence, thanks to Optimus, who had to be careful to keep his laughter in check or he might give Christine away.

And once Christine reached where she wanted to sit, on Sentinel's broad shoulder, Optimus let Sentinel go on his way, though the smirk on Optimus's face was confusing to Sentinel, but he blew it off, just like orders he did not like that Ultra Magnus had given him. And Sentinel continued on his way around the base, noticing everyone laughing as he walked through, but not understanding why. It was not until Bumblebee, in all his limited wisdom, made a smart ass remark at Sentinel that Sentinel realized what had happened, and when he looked over at his shoulder, he saw Christine sitting there, stroking the metal underneath her, and though it felt good to Sentinel, who had shrunk throughout the day slowly, he flipped out, as he hated anything that had to do with organics. He danced around doing his best to try and shake her off, but to no avail, as she stayed put for quite some time. it was not until Jazz stopped laughing his aft off and came to pick her up off of Sentinel that Sentinel finally got rid of the organic contamination, and ran off before the rest of the group could poke fun of him anymore. And he immediately went to the wash room to rinse the "filth" off him yet again.

Christine, though sad, knew all she had to do was bide her time, for something was soon to happen that would change both Christine and the Autobot's lives forever. But that would not happen until the next morning, and oh what a morning it would turn out to be. And someone was going to be in a really foul mood come morning time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. No slash here, just plain organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank :icontlcoopi7: for giving me the mischievous idea. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The next morning Sentinel woke up feeling very strange. Sentinel was startled as he lay on a huge piece of metal. It did not feel very comfortable. He tried and tried to get comfy but nothing seemed to work, but thinking he was having a nightmare, Sentinel calmed down and began to find a way off this mass of metal. And as he walked over to the side, Sentinel wondered if he somehow had gotten teleported to another planet as everything around him was huge. But thinking it was still a nightmare, Sentinel climbed down the side of the metallic object he had been on. Thinking it was an alien interrogation table, Sentinel quickly ran out of the room, hoping not to bump into the "aliens" that had "captured" him.

Meanwhile, in another room in the factory Christine was starting to wake. She was not a morning person, but after having Bee make too much noise, she woke up and gave the bot a piece of her mind before returning to sleep, having basically ripped Bee a new one. Christine was having a very pleasant dream and did not want it to end, and so she slept longer, without having to worry about Bee who had been taken outside by Jazz and Prowl to monitor the city. Christine, Sari, and the rest of the Autobots were so not prepared for the surprise they were going to get this day.

After leaving the room, Sentinel still felt himself dwarfed by his surroundings. Something was off, as he felt like he was awake, but he did not believe it – this had to be a nightmare. Fortunately, none of the Autobots or other humans in the base walked by as Sentinel left his room or he would have realized that something was even more wrong. Sentinel walked into the washroom, but since the faucets were too high, he decided to skip the shower, but seeing a smaller shower on the very end, something he overlooked before, he ran to that shower and cleaned off. He was still only half awake or he would have felt that his skin was no longer metallic, but was soft and flesh like.

Sentinel quickly dried off, wondering why he still felt a little wet, as if skin were more permeable than it had been, but he pushed the thought aside, as it was crazy, and he thought he was going crazy. However, since he did not like Ratchet in the least, he avoided the med bay. But then something happened that he did not expect, he met a very tired Christine in the hallway. She had not seen him yet, but he was curious – had she grown as she now looked just as big as he was? Still trying to figure out what was going on, sentinel went to scratch his head when he felt it was soft. Something did not make sense. He now looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing a dark royal blue and orange shirt with black pants. He poked himself in the chest and found it to be more squishy that usual. Christine, not quite awake, walked by as if she did not even see him.

He was relieved and then darted into the human-sized dressing room. He looked at himself in the mirror, and was shocked. He sharp metallic features were gone, replaced by flesh and bone. He looked at his broad, muscular chest as well as his muscular belly, and realized that he looked like, what the organics called "an American football jock." And he looked like he could play linebacker. Sentinel shook his head, giving himself a pain in the head, known as a headache, but Sentinel did not know that. He skin was a lovely shade of pink, the type that tends to burn when exposed to too much sunlight. The only part of sentinel that remained as a transformer was that he had his processor for a brain that was now connected with organic components. Sentinel screamed as he was in pain and because he had turned into the very version of what he hated the most. Sentinel was still a stuck up jerk, but there was nothing he could do as he realized this was not a dream but reality.

Christine, more awake now after hearing the scream, raced back to the sound of its origin and then screamed herself as she failed to recognize the person who stood right in front of her. Christine's scream did not help Sentinel's headache, but wanting answers he chased her as she ran out, screaming for help. Low and behold, to Sentinel's disappointment Prowl and Jazz walked by. Jazz quickly picked up the screaming girl, wondering what was wrong while Prowl grabbed Sentinel none to gingerly, wondering who it was. Sentinel swore using every known Cybertronian and English curse word he knew, and Prowl looked down at the guy he now held in his hand. If Prowl did not know better he would say this was Sentinel Prime, but they only way to confirm that would be to go to ratchet. Sentinel, chest puffed out in disgust, went with, as he had no choice. Meanwhile, Jazz carried Christine, as she was still shaking from seeing the unknown guy. Little did she know that this was the answer to her prayer.

Once the four reached the med bay, Ratchet asked them why they were there, and Prowl handed over the obnoxious human he had picked up. Ratchet's initial scans indicated that this was none other than Sentinel Prime, as his spark was still partially intact, as Sentinel's processor and spark had fused with organic parts, creating something mostly human. Upon closer inspection, Ratchet found exactly what he was looking for, and began laughing heartily and as he shared the news through comm. link with Jazz and Prowl, Jazz burst laughed to the point of crying while Prowl's logic circuits froze. How had thing happened? A Cybertronian becoming mostly human, that was mind boggling and beyond all logic that Prowl could come up with.

Sentinel continued to swear and curse even as the bigger bots examined him easily. Ratchet looked down and picked up Christine gently and asked her if she had anything to do with this, as the bots still did not know what all humans were capable of. Christine, having a hard time believing what was going on, finally fessed up that she had prayed that this would happen, hoping it would come true. The other bots, not aware that faith could be so powerful looked at each other, realizing that Christine's faith was more than just a fantasy, it was like their faith in Primus.

Sentinel on the other hand was furious, as he had no idea what was going on. Here he was stuck in a human body, his processor ached for some reason, and he felt a weird sensation on his skin. He did not understand what it was, and was attempting to ignore it, but the more he ignored it, the worse it got until he began running around trying to relieve what ailed him, the bots laughed while Christine took pity, as she knew what he needed.

She had Ratchet lower her to the berth and get the crazy slagger to sit down. Christine walked up and asked sentinel what was wrong. While his processor ache was fading, the weird feeling on his skin did not go away. She told him it was an itch and she showed him how to scratches itches to relieve them. Ratchet and the others laughed, not realizing how much scratching was uncomfortable to the humans until Christine went up and kicked Ratchet in the gut. Ratchet looked down at the pissed female, and then apologized, realizing his mistake. Christine softened her features and forgave the old bot.

Soon Prowl's logic processors rebooted and he was back with the rest of them. now the question was how to tell Optimus, Bulkhead, bumblebee, Sari, and Ultra Magnus that sentinel Prime was no longer fully capable of his robot duties. And soon, Jazz and Prowl had a plan, but sentinel was none to sure about it as he did not want to appear in front of Optimus or Ultra Magnus as a disgusting human, but he had little say in the matter as Jazz carried him and Christine to the rec room. This was so not sentinel's day, and it was going to get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. No slash here, just plain organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank :icontlcoopi7: for giving me the mischievous idea. Now that Sentinel is mostly organic/ human, it is up to Ratchet, Prowl and Jazz to inform the rest of the Autobots at the base. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Christine, happy about finding out what had happened to Sentinel Prime, just looked over at Sentinel, whose organic face was painfully contorted in an expression of absolute contempt of being carried in such a manner by Jazz, who could not stop laughing at the sheer irony of what had happened to the stuck up Prime. Christine, patient and kind, did her best to try to calm the agitated Sentinel down, but all it did was piss the grumpy guy off even more so than before. Christine was sick of Sentinel's attitude and snapped at him to "shut the hell" up. Sentinel was so caught off guard, as Christine was the same height that he was, and so, not wanting to suffer Christine's wrath, Sentinel quickly shut up, though he still was not happy to be a "nasty" organic.

Optimus Prime and the other bots who were not in the med bay were chatting out in the recreation room, completely unaware of what had happened to one of their own. Optimus Prime was just happy that he had not heard Sentinel's constant whining yet this morning, as it was pleasant to his audio receptors to hear the pleasant conversation going on in the recreation room. Little did Optimus or the others in the rec room realize that their world was going to be turned slightly upside down on this day.

Upon entering the loud rec room, Prowl went to turn off the electronics while Jazz tried to get everyone's attention, which was easier said than done as Prime and Ultra Magnus were having one conversation while Bulkhead was painting and Bee and Sari were busy playing a video game, oblivious to anything else. Of course, Prowl shutting off the TV pissed off Sari and Bumblebee, which also drew the attention of Bulkhead, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus. And now that all the attention was focused on Prowl, Prowl turned the floor over to Jazz. The others were curious, as Jazz and Prowl were usually not the types to call meetings.

But when Ratchet arrived on the scene, everyone was even more curious, especially since Christine and Sentinel seemed to be missing. Jazz and Prowl passed off the buck to Ratchet, who took Sentinel from Jazz's hand while leaving Christine with Jazz. After being relieved of Sentinel, Jazz placed Christine on his shoulder, and so now the only bot who remained who was not found was Sentinel. Prime "rolled his optics" while Magnus started getting upset until Ratchet began to speak.

"We have some important news to share with all of you" stated Ratchet, finally getting Bee and Sari's attention. "Sentinel Prime has been changed, how we don't know exactly, but we do know that his form has been changed."

Optimus and the others looked at each other, wondering just what exactly Ratchet was saying. And before anyone could ask any questions, a small angry voice piped up.

"Let go of me you big, stupid oaf" came the tiny, angry, male voice that seemed to come from nowhere, but had a distinctive attitude. "I am going to report you for this, you can't treat an Elite Guard Prime like this. "

The others were curious as to where the voice came from as Sentinel was nowhere to be seen. But all was soon revealed as a small organic-looking male stood in Ratchet's hand. The human had brown hair, pale skin, and Blue and orange clothes. And the look on the human's face showed disdain and anger. Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus's jaws dropped, Sari just stared, Optimus stared while trying to hold back a laugh, and Bee, after unfreezing, laughed hard as his least favorite Autobot glitch was more organic than robotic. Ultra Magnus left, trying to understand exactly what happened.

Once Ultra Magnus left the room, the other Autobots relaxed and began laughing at the absurdity of situation. Optimus Prime laughed the loudest as he went over and picked up Sentinel by the scruff of the shirt. This was just too good to be true, as now Sentinel was the very thing he hated. Ratchet clarified that Sentinel still has some of his Cybertronian despite the fact that he was now mostly organic – a human male to be specific. And all the while Optimus was looking at Sentinel, Sentinel was trying his best to wiggle his way out of Optimus's grip with little success.

Bee had long since passed out from laughing too hard while Sari and Christine realized that it would be there job to help Sentinel Prime learn about living in a human's world. All in all, everyone was curious as to what would happen now that Sentinel was the one thing he hated most – organic. And now that the secret was out at the base, it was just a matter of time before it not only spread to the nearby humans, but also got back to the Cybertronian counsel. This really was not looking good for Sentinel.

However, Christine was happy, as now there was one less obstacle in her way to getting the man of her dreams, the question was would she be able to get him to like her and even love her. She did not know for sure, but she was sure going to try and nothing was going to stop her. And now that Sentinel was human, there was little he could do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. No slash here, just plain organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank :icontlcoopi7: for giving me the mischievous idea. Now Sentinel gets in trouble with the law. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Finally, after the big meeting was over in the rec room, Sentinel was finally left to go on his own, still hearing the laughs of Optimus and Bee in the background, and if he listened really hard, he could almost hear Prowl and Ratchet laugh at him. Sentinel walked away from the rec room, and then sat down in a quiet corner. He looked at his arms and legs and saw the ugly pink flesh that covered them as well as the muscles underneath used to move them. He still thought he was having a nightmare, and so he pinched himself – hard. IT was only with great control that Sentinel did not yell out in sheer agony as he looked at the area he pinched. Something was changing colors, and though he was not the most intelligent bot, he knew something was up, but he refused to ask anyone as he figured that they would laugh at him like they had.

Christine, who felt bad when the others laughed at Sentinel, ran after him. She could understand their laughter as she had heard many stories, but it still was not very nice in her book, and so she ran after him, and found the hunk balled up in a quiet corner, trying to figure out how something had happened. She slowly approached him, as she did not want to get hit for being an organic. She looked closer and saw a large purple spot on Sentinel's left forearm. She realized that he must have thought that this was a nightmare and tried to pinch himself to wake up, but he much have pinched himself too hard and caused a painful bruise. Christine walked up to the huddled mass of humanity, trying to ask him what was wrong, but all she got for her efforts was pushed away and a low growl.

"Come on, it is just a freaking bruise, it is not going to kill you" Christine yelled loud enough for everyone to hear before running off in tears. She was trying her best to help him adapt to his new mode and he wanted nothing to do with her. "You are every bit the arrogant, egocentric, spiteful jackass that the others said you were."

Sentinel was slightly taken aback as he had never Been screamed at by a female, much less one that used to be smaller than he was. Having heard the commotion, Optimus came running in, as it was not often that Christine got upset, and when she yelled, it was only with good reason. In fact, when it first filtered into the rec room, all the bots stopped laughing as each had Been yelled at by Christine for something, and no one wanted to have her yell at them again as she knew exactly how to get under the skin, whether metallic or flesh.

Sentinel looked up to see a very unhappy Optimus, but he could care less. He was stewing in his own world, pissed beyond belief about being organic when he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the floor and apparently floating in midair. Sentinel knew organics could not fly so he began to look as to why he was so far off the floor when he caught angry optics looking down at him. Not just anyone's angry optics – they were Optimus's optics. Sentinel, though slightly scared of the sight, turned up his nose and looked the other way, hoping this would all blow over, as everything normally did for him, but this time was different and this time things did not just blow over. Sentinel just sat there, saying nothing.

Meanwhile, Christine went to her room and cried. She thought if she could only show love to Sentinel that he would change. She thought that the reason he was so arrogant and haughty was because no one had ever loved him for who he was and so he was being arrogant and such to hide a soft side that he refused to show to anyone. But had she misjudged the bot? Why was her heart yearning so much for a bot who would much rather run away scared form an organic than face it? It just did not make sense, and to top it all off, when she had tried to help him, he had pushed her away so hard that she had hit her backside against the wall. It was obvious that he had no idea how strong or weak he was, but that did not make the whole situation any easier.

Suddenly, Prowl came by, and upon hearing the crying from Christine, he went toward her. It was obvious that she was in pain, though which type, the ninjabot was not sure. He saw the blood coming from a cut on her back, but this crying seemed more like her heart had Been broken. Having spent more time amongst organics, Prowl had learned the subtle differences, and while he had not learned all of them, he had learned enough to help comfort Christine.

Prowl gently picked up Christine, who allowed the black ninja bot to lift her up. Though she still was crying, she felt compelled to tell the bot why she was so frustrated. And so she told Prowl about her feelings for Sentinel, feelings that she no longer understood, as it seemed he wanted nothing more to do with her that when he was a robot. Prowl began to realize that Christine loved Sentinel, though it still baffled him as to why. Christine told the silent bot what she believed and how much she wanted to be with Sentinel. Prowl was surprised how passionate Christine was about her love for the arrogant jerk, but he could not help but think that maybe Christine saw something that the others missed, and though Christine continued to spill her feelings, Prowl did the best he could to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Optimus had put Sentinel in a small prison. Sentinel was livid! He did not belong in this. He was a robot, a Prime! He had rights and one was to know what he was being charged with as he had done nothing wrong in his mind. But one thing that Sentinel had forgotten was that now that he was human, he was more subject to human laws than the rest of the Autobots. And before Sentinel could say anything, Captain Fanzone appeared and took the young punk in for assault and battery, not yet realizing that the guy he was arresting was formerly an arrogant bot that even captain Fanzone disliked.

Once Sentinel was dealt with, Optimus went to check on Christine and found her in tears talking with Prowl. Optimus felt bad as Sentinel did not deserve the love Christine obviously had for him, but no one was going to convince her of that.

Meanwhile, sentinel struggled against the handcuffs, but found that no matter what he did, he could not get out of them. And so pouting and full of himself, Sentinel went where he was directed to go, but he stopped suddenly when he realized one thing, he was going to have to deal with a whole bunch of organics that did not know or care that he had once Been a proud robot and the thought made him shiver as he was going to go to jail for at least 8 hours after assaulting Christine who had just tried to help him adjust to his new body. Sentinel was not happy, but complied with orders as there was little else he could do. This, above all us so far, was the most embarrassing.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. No slash here, just plain organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. Now Sentinel gets in trouble with the law. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

After having spent a day in jail, Sentinel was finally released, having learned that an organic prison was worse that the stockades on Cybertron, as the earth made prisons were crowded and more chaotic. And, though Sentinel did not realize it yet, it was only because of Christine that he was released, as his behavior was not anywhere on the "good side." And though Christine still had the marks on her from being shoved away on both her arms as well as the large bruise to her backside, she still wanted Sentinel back, and hopefully he had learned a lesson being in jail. Captain Fanzone brought out Sentinel and released him into Christine's custody. Sentinel was still a prick. But he was much humbler than he had been when he went into the prison. He had learned the hard way that it pays to behave and do what the officers said. All in all, Sentinel was just glad to leave the filthy, disgusting organic jail.

Christine was once again happy to have Sentinel back around, having forgiven Sentinel for what he had done, as she felt he did not realize his own strength. She figured she could teach him about that, since she was human. But there was one thing that was different, the other Autobots were much more careful about watching Sentinel and how he interacted with Christine and they told him in no uncertain terms that if something like what had landed him in prison happened again between him and Christine, they would have absolutely no qualms with sending him right back to where he was, in the organic prison that Sentinel hated so much.

Sentinel, not wanting to go back there, began to really think about his situation. And then something dawned on the bot turned humanoid, Christine was really the first being, bot or organic that had tried to reach out to him even though he was an arrogant prick. She was doing her best to help him despite him pushing her away, but he wondered why, why was she doing all this for him? What was her motive? And as he ran multiple reasons through his processor, something kept coming back over and over. The reason that Christine was helping might be that she actually cared for the arrogant son of a glitch. Sentinel was creeped out slightly still, as the thought of being organic still disgusted him as well as the thought of an organic having feelings for him, but underneath it all, he was secretly beginning to like it, though he would never tell anyone nor admit it.

Christine continued to go about her daily life as if nothing had happened, happier now that Sentinel was out of prison and was back in her life. She was also grateful that her friends, the Autobots as well as Sari were helping her out as much as possible, whether it was needing a ride somewhere, or someone to talk to, as Sentinel still was not really in a mood to listen, especially to Christine, who occasionally became tongue-tied in front of the former Prime. In fact, it was Prowl, Jazz, or Optimus who Christine talked to the most as they seemed willing to listen to her. And one day as Christine was crying and talking to Prowl, Sentinel, unknowingly overheard from just outside Prowl's room.

"Prowl, what should I do, as it just seems like no matter what, he never notices or appreciates what I do? Why doesn't anything I do seem to get his attention? Why can't he see what I am trying to do?" Christine asked the ninja-bot, having run out of ideas of trying to get her think-headed hunk to see that she loved him.

"Christine, let me ask you something as I don't quite understand at the moment, why are you doing all this stuff for him and helping him out, even though he does not seem to notice or return the favor ever?" asked Prowl, curious as to why this was upsetting Christine so much, as he had no idea about the strange human customs that occur when humans truly fall in love with each other.

"Because…because…because… I …I …I love….love….I love him. I love him a lot" replied Christine, with brackish tears in her eyes and pouring down her red and puffy countenance, "and I was hoping in showing him that I cared that he would realize that I love him, but so far all my attempts have fallen flat, and the bruise on my backside still hurts. I just want his love, is that so much to ask?"

Prowl was baffled, as he had never been asked a question like that before. And while Prowl did his absolute best to comfort Christine, he was unsure exactly how to answer her important query. He had never been in a relationship or in love before, and did not really have dating advice in his repertoire, especially when it came to the organic humans who were much more emotional than bots, especially the females. But his listening audio and warm spark were enough to comfort his little human friend, as Christine buried her face into Prowl's dark chest, still crying.

Meanwhile, Sentinel stood outside the door, frozen and flabbergasted. He had used many bots and others during his time, but this was different, as this was the first time someone had said they loved him without any coercions or bribery or threats of force. Sentinel was not exactly sure what was going on, but he suddenly felt overwhelmed by an intense feeling of guilt; as if something was telling him he needed to make it up to Christine as it was him who had caused her to hurt so. And that was when Sentinel got an extremely strange idea, something that came from deep inside his processors, some place he had forgotten from being a soldier so long. And with the idea in mind, Sentinel headed out, Prowl and Christine still unaware that Sentinel had overheard their private conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. A small amount of implied slash here (no like – no read), has organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. Now Sentinel deals with what he recently learned about Christine's feelings. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sentinel, after having heard what Christine told Prowl, wandered off and found a dark spot to think. He thought of all the times that he had been such an ass to her, including the time he unintentionally threw her across the room and she still wanted him. He thought of all the things that she had done for him which included pretty much learning how to be a human being. And while his pride refused to allow to him to accept things at face value, something in Sentinel's spark/heart seemed to confirm that what Christine had told Prowl was true.

And if that was true, Sentinel could only wonder _why does she love me?_ Sentinel thought about all the things that Christine had done since he arrived on earth and especially when he changed into a human. She was the first to offer him a hug when he first arrived on earth, even though he was a robot and she was a human. She never made fun of him or his large chin, which she had used to hug him. And while all the others avoided him at all cost, she always came up to him and chatted, even though he thought of her as little more than a nuisance.

And then, when he changed into his human form, she was the first one to reassure him that things would be ok. She was also the one who taught him how to eat with utensils and about manners. She was the one who took him shopping, after having borrowed a friend of hers clothes so that he would not have to embarrass himself as they went shopping for clothing. She had taken so much time in helping him adapt to the human world, and he had taken it all for granted. Sentinel suddenly realized that he had truly been an asshole to Christine, making fun of her, yelling at her, and even when he pushed her away. And in realizing that someone loved him, he began to realize that he needed to show her that he did appreciate what she had done and what she was doing, and most of all, that despite how he had acted, he realized that he loved her too, he had just been too proud and damn stubborn to admit it.

And with the weight seeming to hang on his shoulders, Sentinel went to the one being, other than Christine, who would talk to him – Jazz. And Sentinel hoped that Jazz, who Sentinel knew had a secret crush on Prowl, would give Sentinel good advice for showing Christine that he loved her. And soon enough, Jazz and Sentinel were talking.

"Jazz, I don't know what to do. I just overheard Christine admit to Prowl that she loves me. With all I have done, I don't deserve her love. What should I do?" asked the curious Sentinel, hoping that Jazz could guide him down the right pathway.

"Well, you know you could be nicer toward her and spend more time with her" replied Jazz, sounding ever the pragmatist, "And maybe by spending more time with her, your feelings for her and her feelings for you will develop and become even stronger."

Sentinel thought about it, as it sounded like good advice, even though Sentinel knew Jazz never followed his own advice with Prowl. Sentinel then shot back at Jazz, "I will spend more time with Christine as long as you spend more time with Prowl."

Jazz looked at the humanoid he held in his hand. Jazz was up for the challenge, but was hoping that Sentinel would keep up his end of the bargain, as Sentinel had a reputation for changing the rules in the middle of the game. "Fine," replied Jazz, "but you better not change the rules or back out."

"Deal" said Sentinel, shaking one of Jazz's large fingers with his own right hand.

And as the two agreed to the challenge, both Prowl and Christine came into the recreation room. Jazz set down Sentinel at the same time Prowl set down Christine. Jazz asked Prowl to come for a private conversation, leaving Christine and sentinel alone in the recreation room. Sentinel could tell that Christine had only stopped crying just a little while ago.

"What are you looking at?" snarled Christine, obviously still hurt from what Sentinel had done.

"I wanted to spend time with you" replied the former Prime, hoping that it would not be rejected.

"Why would I want to spend time with you? You mock me, make fun of me, and avoid me at all costs. Give me one good reason why I should spend time with you" retorted Christine, and Sentinel knew he deserved it as he had been nothing but a prick to her, but he was trying to change and he wanted to show her that.

"Christine, I don't know what to say. Yes, I am an asshole. Yes, I have been a prick, but I was hoping that in spending more time together, we could get to know each other better, and you could teach more about being a human, as I don't have a clue" answered Sentinel, hoping that Christine would not run off crying.

"Fine" replied Christine, "but the moment you start acting like a know-it-all dumbass, I am leaving and not helping you anymore."

Sentinel merely nodded, silently acknowledging her threat, as he knew darn well that she would keep to her word, as she had done so many times with all the Autobots. Christine slowly sauntered up to the former Prime, who was still trying not to run away from her, due to his still having his hatred of everything organic, but he managed to stay, and was soon rewarded with a warm hand touching his.

"Alright, time to teach you some more manners, you jerk" snapped Christine, who wondered if Sentinel was just playing her or if he really was serious. The thing was, only time would tell her the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. There is some slash here (no like – no read), has organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. Now Sentinel deals with what he recently learned about Christine's feelings for him. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

And while Christine and Sentinel were taking the tentative steps of getting reacquainted with each other, Prowl and Jazz talked. Well, more so Jazz talked and Prowl listened, as Jazz had a lot more to say and to get off of his chest. Prowl could tell that it was not time for him to talk, but to listen, as he allowed Jazz to clear the air between the two of them. And as Prowl listened, he realized why Jazz had acted so strange around him and around him only, as Jazz finally admitted, sort of in defeat, that he had had feelings for the black and gold bot for quite some time, but never knew when was a good time to talk about them. And once Jazz finished his monologue, quietness settled over the room, as Prowl sat, deep in thought, processing what Jazz had just said. Jazz was pleading deep in his spark that Prowl would not reject the white ninja bot after the truth came out. Silence prevailed as Prowl continued to remain deep in thought, with little sign as to which way he felt on his faceplate. Jazz could only hope and wait for the agonizing answer, which grew more agonizing as the seconds slowly slipped by.

Meanwhile, back in the recreation room, Christine was showing Sentinel more about manners and being polite, as she did not want any love of hers to be rude, uncultured, or uncivilized. Sentinel rolled his eyes a few times until Christine threatened to leave the dumbaft yet again. Sentinel quickly tried to process the new manners that Christine was teaching him, not getting them perfectly at first, but still trying his best as he wanted to feel like he deserved Christine's unconditional love. Sentinel felt a conflict within his systems as his pride and rudeness were fighting against the rules and manners he was learning. But even as he fought internally, Sentinel was still trying hard to learn everything that Christine was teaching him.

Optimus watched from afar as Christine was teaching Sentinel how to set a table. Optimus tried not to laugh as Christine had told the bot that she wanted to make Sentinel feel more comfortable not less comfortable, so Optimus said nothing but merely glanced at the goings on as he continued to watch the monitor for Con activity. Sentinel was almost finished setting the table when he accidentally dropped the last plate, which splattered into a thousand pieces. Christine just watched, as she wanted to see how Sentinel reacted, though she was ready to run should he throw a temper tantrum. Sentinel was fighting internally, but there was only a select few words that came out.

"frag it, this is…I mean, how could I be such a…"Sentinel started out about to blame something else, but stopped himself, and though he could not call himself a name, he just put his head down, and sighed, frustrated that he was not as good at doing the task as Christine, who made it look so easy.

Christine was both delighted and flabbergasted by his reaction. And in order to help Sentinel feel better, Christine offered comforting words, "Sentinel, we all make mistakes, we all drop things. It happens. What we need to do is learn from our mistakes and that will help us become better human beings." Sentinel lifted his head up and her eyes met his, and he realized that she was not mad, and he realized that she had been testing him. And feeling better from her kind words, Sentinel picked himself back up from his downer mood and began to reset the table, this time much more carefully than he did before. Optimus continued to monitor the situation a little bit, just in case Christine would need help, though Optimus could tell that Christine was starting to get through to Sentinel.

Back in Prowl's room, Jazz was about to freak out as the black and gold ninja bot had been eerily quiet ever since Jazz had revealed his true feelings. And just as Jazz was about to give up and walk out dejected, he noticed a small smile on Prowl's lips. Jazz was about to ask a question to Prowl, when Prowl swiftly and carefully drew the white ninja bot close to him and planted a searing hot kiss on the cyber ninja, making Jazz's systems seem to spin out of control. Jazz was blissfully in heaven as he felt Prowl's long, soft, warm metallic tongue explore Jazz's mouth, hitting all manner of sweet spots. And after the searing hot kiss, Jazz was at a loss for words, as Prowl finally said something, something that Jazz wanted and longed to hear.

"My dear Jazz, I have loved you from afar for a long time now, but I never thought that an Elite Guard Cyber ninja would want a maintenance ninja bot reject glitch like me" stated Prowl, finally admitting his own feelings for Jazz. And as the two realized that they had feelings for each other, they began to thoroughly enjoy each other's company, and soon sparkbonded though they decided to keep it a secret from the rest of the group, as they did not want to cause any trouble just yet. The only bad thing was that in sparkbonding, they had spark merged as well, and now Jazz was with sparkling or sparklings though neither knew it just yet, though it would not necessarily help matters any.

And back in the recreation room, Christine was teaching something Sentinel something new and fun. And the best part, as far as Optimus could see, was that Sentinel was enjoying it, as both were trying to outdo one another on the Nintendo Track and Field feet on the old Nintendo System that Christine had saved from when she was younger. The two were having fun running and trying to beat each other. Christine was laughing and her eyes were truly sparkling with laughter. Sentinel, though a little winded, was soon realizing that being human was not all bad, as he tried to playfully compete with Christine. And once the game was over the two were pretending to wrestle which soon found Christine on top of Sentinel. The two were having so much fun that they had no idea that their laughter had attracted an audience – mainly Bee, Bulkhead, and Sari as Ratchet was still busy in the med bay – though neither seemed to care as they continued to laugh together, rolling over each other as each one was trying to top the other.

In fact it was not until they had attracted the attention of everyone in the base that the two realized that they were being too loud. And while Sentinel went quiet and started to get slightly angry, Christine explained the situation and that they had been having fun and that Sentinel was doing fine and being an active participant. And it was only when Jazz made a quick wink to Sentinel that Sentinel cheered up and soon forgot about the awkward situation. And though all were soon enjoying the playfulness in the recreation room, it would not be long before Sentinel's feelings for Christine would truly be challenged, but not because of another human male, as Sentinel somehow knew deep within his spark/heart that Christine only had feelings for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. Sprinkler is also my creation. There is some slash here (no like – no read), has organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. Now Sentinel deals with what he recently learned about Christine's feelings for him. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Christine was once again yelling at the oaf, as he questioned her over and over again as to why things were done this way or that. Sentinel had done it yet again; he had tried and tried and was getting tired and accidentally snapped at Christine.

"Why is this so important, it is just a…"Sentinel started, but did not get to finish as Christine ran out of the room crying as she was sick of dealing with Sentinel's attitude problem for the time being. Sentinel let out a heavy sigh, obviously frustrated and flustered by what had happened.

"Sentinel, that was very rude of you" started Prowl, scaring the crap out of Sentinel, "She was only trying to help. You did not have to snap at her."

"But we have done that thing over and over and over again" whined Sentinel, not realizing he still had a lot to learn about humans.

Prowl rubbed his nasal bridge plating, as he could sense why Christine was getting frustrated. "Sentinel, the way humans learn is just like the way we learn, through doing things over and over again" Prowl stated, making Sentinel think. Sentinel felt bad for having gotten frustrated with Christine, but Sentinel realized that he would have to let Christine cool off before he could go talk to her.

Meanwhile, crying and hurt, Christine walked out of the base and just happened to meet up with Jazz. Jazz, never one to like to see anyone cry, especially a female, went up to Christine and gently scooped her up.

"What's eating you, Christine?" asked Jazz in his normal friendly and understanding tone.

"Oh it's Sentinel again. Why do I have to love someone who is such an ignoramus oaf? I was trying to teach him something and was trying to get him to practice when he blew up at me" replied Christine, tears in her eyes.

Jazz did not know exactly how to respond to her about loving an idiot, but feeling that she needed someone to talk to, Jazz decided to take a walk with Christine to help her cool down. Christine, though still frustrated at Sentinel, decided that it was best to go with Jazz and talk to get her frustrations out.

"You must really love him" stated Jazz, looking at Christine.

"I do, but why is he so frustrating?" asked Christine.

Jazz replied, "Love is never easy and even when two love each other, they will always have little nuances that will bother each other. The difference between love and a 'crush' is how you respond to those challenges. If you are willing to work with those things that you don't always like, then it is love. If the moment you find out about them, you want to run and never look back, then it is not love. And remember love is more than a feeling, and it takes hard work to sustain it."

Christine thought long and hard about what Jazz said. He was right, of course, and she knew it. And she knew judging by the fact that both she and Sentinel had done their best to work with each other and develop the feelings between each other made Christine realize that not only was this love, but it was mutual love.

And while the two finally made it to a park and sat down to talk, neither noticed that far above was trouble. For far up in the sky was double trouble – Blitzwing and Lugnut. And as the two flew high in the air, they noticed Jazz and a small organism in Jazz's hand. And knowing that their signal dampeners were keeping them from being detected the two soon swooped down on the unsuspecting duo.

And while Jazz and Christine were talking, a sudden chill came over the two and before they could move, they were frozen solid. Blitzwing and Lugnut landed and transformed, and while Random laughed, Lugnut loaded up the captured duo and headed back to the Con base. And unknown to anyone, there was one bot who saw the capture, but was unable to do anything, as a lost Autobot sparkling femme named Sprinkler was the only witness to the capture. And try as she might, she knew she had to find Optimus Prime, for more reason than one, but the first reason being that the large white Autobot had been captured. And so, hoping to find the Autobots, little Sprinkler headed on her way.

Meanwhile, as Prowl and Sentinel continued talking, they were unaware of what had happened to their loved ones. But one thing that Sentinel was learning from Prowl was patience.

"When is she going to come back?" asked Sentinel, "as she usually comes back by now."

That statement worried Prowl, and Prowl became even more worried when he realized that his own loved one had yet to return from the errand. Something just did not feel right to Prowl, and Sentinel and Prowl were about to head out, when they saw a young sparkling sitting at the door. Prowl called the others, as it had been a long time since any of them had seen a sparkling. This little femme was red, yellow, and blue and could transform into a car.

The little femme was nervous, but seeing the Autobot symbol on Prowl's chest eased her worries slightly.

"I am here to speak to Optimus Prime" stated the little femme, "my name is Sprinkler."

Prowl and Sentinel exchanged glances and then soon called all the other present Autobots together. There was something very out of place about the little femme, but from the look on her little faceplate, Sprinkler had important news to deliver. And once all the Autobots came into the recreation room, Optimus Prime asked the obvious question.

"Who are you, and what may I ask are you doing here?" asked Optimus kindly, hoping not to freak out the sparkling.

"I am Sprinkler, and I came to tell you about what I saw. I was trying to blend in to the background when I noticed a big white with blue and red stripes bot sitting down in the park talking to someone in his hand. I could tell that he was an Autobot by his insignia, but the scary part came when I saw the bot suddenly freeze up and then get loaded into a giant cargo plane. Does that mean anything to you?"

Prowl froze, as he knew exactly what little Sprinkler meant. And so Prowl asked Sprinkler where she had seen this.

"It was at a nearby park. Did I do something wrong?" asked Sprinkler, thinking the worried looks on the faces of the Autobots and the humanoid Sentinel were in regards to her.

Prowl was the first to speak up, "The white bot you saw was Jazz, and he and Christine must have gone for a walk after Christine and Sentinel had had an argument. The part that concerns me was the freezing part and the cargo plane, as that means only one thing…"

"Decepticons" stated all the bots and humans together.

"What's a Decepticon?" asked Sprinkler.

Optimus replied, "They are the bots that we Autobots have been fighting against. They long to destroy everything that we hold dear."

"And now they have captured Christine and Jazz, we need to think of a plan and think it up quick. I am not so worried about Jazz, as I am about Christine as the Cons are not very friendly to humans" stated Ratchet.

Sentinel silently swore at himself, knowing that it was because he had gotten frustrated that Christine was in the mess. And since he felt it was all his fault, Sentinel was just as determined to do what he could to get her back.

Meanwhile, at the Con base of operations, Megatron watched as Lugnut and Blitzbrain brought Jazz and Christine in. The ice had melted, leaving Jazz and Christine worried as they both realized that they had been captured by the cons. The question that ran through Jazz's processor and Christine's mind as they looked at each other was would the Autobots come in time to save them from whatever their fate might be?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. Sprinkler is also my creation. There is some slash here (no like – no read), has organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. Now Sentinel deals with what he recently learned about Christine's feelings for him. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Jazz sat cross-legged on the cold, unforgiving floor of the dark, dank, and stinky brig cell he was in while continuing to hold Christine in his hand. For between the two, only Jazz knew exactly what was going on, and he was doing to reassure Christine that the Autobots would come and rescue them. Christine stayed hidden in Jazz's hand, though neither knew that Megatron was already well aware that he had captured the "organic" brat. Megatron had merely decided to leave the female with Jazz as then she would not irritate the tyrant, who had had it clear to his minions that should the organic female cause trouble, she should be dealt with, severely.

"I am sorry for getting us in this mess" Christine started, tears running down her cheeks, as she felt heartbroken and guilty about overreacting to Sentinel, as maybe she was going a little overboard with things.

"It is not your fault, Christine. If anything, I should have turned on my warning system and then we would not have been caught off guard" replied Jazz, doing his best to comfort Christine. It was not looking up right at the moment for either of them, as Lugbut sat right outside the cell watching both Jazz and Christine carefully.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot headquarters, the Autobots were making a plan about how to rescue Christine and Jazz who had been unwittingly captured by the Decepticons. And while the larger bots, minus Ratchet, were making plans, Sprinkler was getting checked over by Ratchet in the makeshift med bay with sari looking on, as the young sparkling had attached herself to Sari for some reason. As Ratchet checked over the sparkling, he found something strange.

"Sprinkler, you have a strange component here, did you have creators with unusual builds?" asked Ratchet, trying to figure this out.

"Actually, I don't know who my real creators are. All I know is that they were Autobots and that they were not bonded. I was raised by another set a bots, and they told me I was adopted, but no one seemed to either know or want to tell me who my real creators were. I heard from someone they thought that my mom was dead and that my dad was missing in action. After hearing that, I ran away from my adopted bots and came here hoping to find answers" replied Sprinkler, a little saddened, and for the moment, no one asked anymore questions as Sprinkler just didn't look like she would be able to answer anymore, and so the exam was finished in silence.

Meanwhile, as the other bots talk, Optimus divided the bots into teams. On one team would be Sentinel, Prowl, and Bee while the other team would be Optimus and Bulkhead. And the discussion went further, trying to plan for every contingency, but they all knew that with the Decepticons one should expect the unexpected. And as the five discussed the plan, Prowl and Sentinel looked at each other and realized that it would require teamwork between the two of them to rescue their loved ones, and putting personal vendettas aside, Prowl and Sentinel began to work together with the others to create a complete plan for rescuing not only Christine and Jazz, but also Professor Sumdac who had been missing for many months.

But, back in the dark brig, Christine was scared. She was not scared of the dark per se, but what the cons might do to her, as she had heard that the Cons were nasty to organics. Christine, wanting to stay safe, remained near Jazz and acted like a perfect prisoner, as she did not want to find out what the cons were capable of.

And then, when Christine looked at Jazz, she noticed something different. He was not the same self-confident bot he had been, and his mood had suddenly shifted. And the part that scared Christine the most was that she could only watch and offer a small amount of comfort as Jazz for reasons unknown to either purged his tanks often. Christine would rub her hand on the side of Jazz's leg that she could reach, offering as much comfort as she could while he purged his tanks. Christine prayed and hoped that the Autobots would come sooner rather than later.

And while the Cons were cruel and ruthless, Megatron saw something in Jazz he wanted, and so would make sure the bot got only enough energon to survive, though Megatron, not caring for the female with Jazz, gave her nothing. In fact, it was only that Christine had snacks in her backpack that she had with her that allowed her to not go hungry. She rationed her few snacks to make sure that she would not starve before the Autobots could save her. Both were worried as their lives were on the line.

Jazz thought about their current situation, and realized that they were merely bait. He was not going to tell Christine, as there was no need to worry her anymore than she already was. The good part about that was that they still had a purpose, no matter how annoying they were to watch and keep track of. Jazz was just worried of when Megatron would decide that they had outlived their usefulness, at which time Megatron would do away with them in the most painful way possible. Jazz did not share this knowledge with Christine knowing she had to keep hoping and praying for their rescue.

Back at the Autobot HQ, Sprinkler had left the med bay quietly with Sari. Sari could tell something was bothering the little femme sparkling, but she could not quite place her finger on it. Meanwhile, one adult bot out there were completely unaware that the sparkling had survived and was seeking the creator out. Meanwhile, the other creator, gone in a sense but not completely, had no idea what was going on. Sari could tell by the look in Sprinkler's optics that something was off, but no one could quite put their finger on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. Sprinkler is also my creation. There is some slash here (no like – no read), has organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. The Autobots work together to save Jazz and Prowl and we learn a little more about Sprinkler. If anyone can guess from the hints, please don't say so in the comments, as I want to reveal their names in the next chapter and I don't want to spoil the surprise. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

And while Jazz and Christine clung to each other for support, the Autobots finally made their move. It was well choreographed, and planned down to a T, though they could roll with the punches if things changed. Optimus headed off with Bulkhead toward downtown Detroit, as the two were the bait for the cons, while Bee and Sentinel riding Prowl headed for the suspected Con layer. They all hoped that their plan would work.

Back at the Autobot base, Sprinkler and Sari began to talk while Ratchet kept on optic on the two, especially on little Sprinkler, as the sparkling was still young. Sari and Sprinkler began to talk and Sari asked the little femme many questions.

"Do you know anything about your original creators?" asked Sari, in a far more kind and compassionate way than Ratchet had in the med bay.

"Well" replied Sprinkler, "I know my mom was lost on an organic planet awhile ago. As for my dad, no one heard from him since he was thrown out of the academy after my mom went missing."

"Really?" replied Sari "is that all you know?"

"Yep, and for some strange reason, when I ran away from my adoptive parents, my spark led me to this planet. I can't explain it, but I feel like someone here knows that answers to my questions."

Sari was silent for a minute, as if processing something. And then she spoke up again, "Well, maybe if you talk to Optimus Prime when he gets back, he might be able to answer your questions. And don't worry, he is not as grouchy or grumpy as Ratchet."

Sprinkler hugged her little friend, and hoped that all worked out for the best, neither realizing that Ratchet had been eavesdropping and was beginning to figure things out. "Oh slag…please don't tell me that is whose sparkling I think it is" Ratchet silently thought to himself as he headed back to the med bay, seeing that neither small femme was in danger.

In downtown Detroit, Optimus and Bulkhead had drawn some of the cons out, including Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, and Lugnut, which left the constructicons and Blackarachnia to watch the prisoners. And while the two valiantly fought the four cons, the other group of Autobots snuck up on the Decepticon layer.

Sentinel, dressed up like a biker dude, snuck up on the riding Prowl while Bee had gone a slightly different way, and had managed to lure the two dumbaft Constructicons away from the base, leaving Sentinel and Prowl free to enter the base, as Blackarachnia was stuck watching the prisoners. And so as Prowl, who had now transformed, and Sentinel, who had now changed clothing, entered the base, they soon ran into trouble, as Blackarachnia appeared before the two, but her optics were focused on Prowl, as he posed the greatest threat.

And while Prowl was fighting and struggling with the techno-organic, Sentinel snuck by the larger bots and managed to get further inside the base. And while he search and searched, the only prisoner he had spotted so far was an older looking gentleman who was trapped in a console specifically designed for capture and imprisonment. Sentinel soon freed the older looking gentleman only to realize that this was Professor Sumdac, Sari's father. And now that there were two of them, they continued looking for Jazz and Christine while Sentinel explained to Prof. Sumdac what was going on. Not having much choice in the matter, Prof. Sumdac ran along with his rescuer to find the bot and other human that had been captures.

In the brig, Jazz was once again purging his tanks as well as starting to run low on energy while Christine nibbled on the last bit of food she had, and continued hoping that they would soon be rescued. While Jazz was purging, Sentinel and Prof. Sumdac followed the purging sounds, as something told them it would lead them to where they wanted to go.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing and Starscream were out for the count and were being dragged away by the Dinobots, who had mysteriously shown up, to Dinobot Island. Neither the cons nor the Autobots wanted to know what the Dinobots were planning to do with those two as Optimus continued to face down Megatron while Lugbut squared off with Bulkhead. Optimus swung his axe at Megatron, connecting with the mech's chassis, which in turn caused Megatron to fire his cannons, which Optimus dodged, thanks to being lighter and more agile than the heavily built Megatron. Lugnut fired missiles at Bulkhead, missing the large target, while Bulkhead swung his weapon and connected with Lugnut's head, knocking the bot back onto his aft.

And in another part of Detroit, Bee, who had grabbed the Constructicons favorite oil and was pouring it along the road, was continuing to lead the oil thirsty bots all over Detroit. Bee was laughing as the two large construction vehicles kept following him, hoping for more oil.

In the Con base, Prowl and Blackarachnia were squaring off, and it seemed to Prowl that Blackarachnia was not fighting as hard as she could, as he easily dodged her energon webbings, while he easily hit her with his shirikans, knocking her out. Prowl then used the spider bot's own energon webbing to tie her up and headed further in the base. Blackarachnia, not completely out of it, watched as Prowl ran in to find the prisoners. Blackarachnia, sensing that Prowl was on an urgent mission, remained as she was, knowing that she really did not want to fight.

As the purging sounds were starting to fade, Sentinel and Prof. Sumdac found the brig cell where Christine and Jazz were trapped. Sentinel laid eyes on Christine and found her almost out of it. He felt like his heart was breaking. Sentinel was not going to let her go, and so, Sentinel began looking for a way to open the cell. Prof. Sumdac and Sentinel worked hard to try to figure things out, but they were as of yet unable to open the cell. And just as the two were about to give up, Prowl arrived. Now the three hoped to be able to free the prisoners.

And since Lugnut had been taken care of, as the last of the Dinobots had dragged the bot off, it was now Bulkhead and Optimus Prime fighting Megatron, whose chassis was leaking energon and oil everywhere. Bulkhead and Optimus took a look at each other and then attacked again.

And at the Autobot headquarters, Ratchet was flipping through old medical files that he had kept. And he stumbled up on something that made his spinal unit shiver – Sprinkler's sparking certificate. And when Ratchet read the creator's names, there was only two words that came out of his mouth, "Oh slag."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is based off the TF Animated series. Christine is my creation, and she plays a nice big role in this series. Chritopher, Sprinkler, Roadburn, and Cruiser are also my creations. There is some slash here (no like – no read), has organic/Cybertronian mania, as well as a little romance later on, as well as some struggles for a certain whiney bot. I would like to thank Tlcoopi7 for giving me the mischievous idea. The Autobots work together to save Jazz and Christine and we learn a little more about Sprinkler. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl, Prof. Sumdac and Sentinel were working on the brig cell door that held Christine and Jazz, both of whom looked to be very low on energy. After Prowl finally found a way to open the lock, Sentinel and Prowl ran into the cell while Prof. Sumdac waited behind. Prowl immediately ran to Jazz and helped the weary bot to stand up. Sentinel rushed over to Christine and lifted her gently in his arms. And while Prowl had Jazz leaning on him, Sentinel continued to carry the tired Christine in his strong arms. Prof. Sumdac just followed the two, not understanding what everything meant, but understanding enough that these two would lead him to safety and freedom.

In Downtown Detroit, the fight that had raged for nearly 2 and a half hours was nearly over, as Optimus used his jet propelled axe to take one final swing at the defiant Con leader, leaving a sparkless pile of scrap and a flood of energon and oil in the expired tyrant's wake. Optimus and Bulkhead looked at each other, in relief and as well as somewhat sad that it had to end like this. And as Optimus and Bulkhead were cleaning up the scene, Bee rumbled through but stopped short when he saw the pile of scrap metal that used to be Megatron. And when Bee stopped, the Constructicons stopped as well. And when the Constructicons saw their leader dead, they panicked and ran off to who knows where, but they would not be a problem again.

And back at the base, Ratchet rubbed his optics and cleaned them several times, hoping it was not true, but each time he looked, the truth stared him in the face. Ratchet was not sure exactly how to broach the subject, as he could tell after his exam that little Sprinkler was frightened of the medic. The only thing that Ratchet could do was wait until the others got back and talk to their unit's commanding officer about his little discovery.

Sari and Sprinkler were taking a nap together, now that the Decepticon threat was over. Sprinkler laid curled up around Sari, as Sprinkler was larger than her little friend. Neither yet knew the surprises yet to come.

Outside the Decepticon layer, Prowl and Jazz, who was now slightly recovered, transformed into their alt modes and while Prof. Sumdac rode on Prowl, Sentinel and Christine rode in Jazz, who was trying to prevent form purging his tanks while he was in vehicle mode. Sentinel still held onto Christine who had not quite woken up yet. And all five of them headed back to the base, just like Bee and the others were doing. Ratchet was waiting with anticipation, as he had some news for a certain bot.

Finally, all five bots, the humanoid, and the two rescued humans were back at the base. Prowl immediately took Prowl to the med bay while Sentinel carried Christine to the med bay. Ratchet quickly clicked off what he had been looking at to address Jazz and Christine, and both were hooked up to different IVs to help get their energy and hydration back. Ratchet, seeing that both were ok for the time being left the med bay to seek out Optimus Prime, and finally found the boss bot near the monitor in the recreation room.

"Prime, we need to talk" was all that Ratchet said, and soon Ratchet had pulled Optimus aside.

Meanwhile, in the med bay, Prowl was amazed as Ratchet had found that Jazz was with sparklings. Prowl was excited, and while he had not anticipated having sparklings, he was happy nonetheless. And since Jazz was better taken care of, Jazz was talking with Prowl while Christine was out of it and Sentinel sat by her side. And with things pressing his spark/heart, Sentinel decided to let everything out to Christine, and so he began whispering so just she could hear it.

_"Christine, please don't leave me. You are the first person who has ever reached out and loved me for me. A long time ago, I was in love with someone else, a bot named Elita 1. But she wanted nothing to do with me, as she and Optimus were in love. I always felt like the third wheel when with the two of them. I was always jealous of Optimus as he seemed to have everything – the femme, the processor, and the looks. He was always so confident, I envied that. And when it was my idea to go to that off limit planet, I was thinking I would finally be able to split Optimus and Elita 1, and I did, just not in the way I had anticipated. And when those spiders attacked us and Optimus and I made it out and Elita didn't, I was angry as I always thought that Elita 1 was my girl. And in being angry, it was my decision to leave her behind even though Optimus wanted to save her. And when we sensed no life, we left her, and I know Optimus was heartbroken, as was I. But when Optimus started doing better at things, I got jealous again, and told Ultra Magnus it was all Optimus's idea to go to the planet and leave Elita 1 behind, resulting in Optimus getting thrown out of the academy. And feeling hurt, I became the arrogant jackass that everyone thought I was, I could not stand the loss of Elita and I never thought I would love again. But then you came along, and though I refused to show it at first, I was always intrigued by you, but we were two different species. But then when I was changed, I was too freaked out to see just how much you were trying to help me. I am so sorry for all I did to upset you. I hope you can forgive me, because I love you_"

Christine remained asleep, but Sentinel noticed tears come to Christine's eyes, and he gently rubbed them away and kissed her soft lips. Sentinel laid next to Christine, showing her that he really did love her.

Meanwhile, Ratchet talked to a stunned Optimus, or more so talked at, as Optimus had stopped processing after Ratchet had told Optimus the news about Sprinkler. Optimus was floored, he could not believe it. And outside the room, Optimus could see Sprinkler and Sari napping in the recreation room. And with encouragement, Optimus went and picked up little Sprinkler and held her in his arms. Sprinkler woke and was surprised to find herself in Optimus's hands.

"Why are you holding me, Optimus?" asked Sprinkler curious, as she noticed the joyful tears in Optimus's optics.

"I am holding you, Sprinkler, because you are my daughter! Elita never told me she had a sparkling. Ratchet checked your sparking certificate and your data, and found that you are in fact my daughter" stated Optimus, receiving wide optics and a great big hug from Sprinkler. Outside the window, a spider looked forlornly at the little bot, as the part of Elita that was still there left one message, "take good care of her Optimus."

Sprinkler continued to hold onto Optimus, as she had finally found what she had tried so hard to seek. And now Optimus and Sprinkler were even happier than they had ever been.

(Many months later)

Sprinkler, who loved all the attention the adult bots gave her, was soon joined by two other young mech sparklings, a black and white car named Cruiser and a Gold, red and blue motorbike named Roadburn. Sprinkler was a very curious little femme, but also a very helpful and protective little femme who carefully watched over Cruiser and Roadburn when Prowl and Jazz were busy. Sprinkler also enjoyed being with her dad, now that she had found her father.

And as for Christine, she made it through the rough time, and having forgiven Sentinel and heard his heartfelt plea, Christine and Sentinel married. It was a beautiful ceremony, though small, as Christine's mother had passed away and her father had abandoned her mother, her and her brother long ago, and so it was Christine's brother, Christopher, who walked her down the aisle and gave her away. And now, Sentinel and Christine were busy, as they were taking care of twin little boys, one named Izach and the other named Jude. And neither Sentinel and Christine nor the rest of the Autobots were unhappy at the way things had turned out.


End file.
